gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconigena
The Draconigena are a rare race of draconic humanoids native to the island of Tarasque. Appearance In their normal forms, Draconigena appear generally human with some notable exceptions: tails, reptile-like eyes, and in some cases wings and clawed hands/feet. Many also bear patches of scales or marks on their face. The tails come in many patterns. Scales, eyes, hair, and facial markings come in many different colors. In their true forms, Draconigena grow greatly in size and resemble western dragons or wyverns. The Salamander sub-type typically have red or brown hair and scales as well as golden eyes. They also often have claws as well as scales extending across their calves and forearms. Their tails ignite when in the heat of battle. Behavior The older generations typically act with an air of superiority. The younger ones typically are energetic and hot-headed. The Salamander sub-type tend to be hot-headed, reckless, and love to fight, especially against those they think might be stronger than themselves. Most Draconigena, living within their city, view their race as inherently superior to most others due to the power of their true forms, but despite this, they view other races as still having worth and treat them as equals. History Hundreds of years ago the Draconigena went to war with a rival race inhabiting Tarasque. Eventually, the fighting appeared to cease but in reality, the rival race were biding their time and over the years began slowly picking off the Draconigena. The Draconigena eventually realized what had been happening but by that point their numbers were already drastically decreased, something they are still trying to recover from to this day. Once this was discovered, the Draconigena retaliated a rage fueled assault, finally utilizing the power of their true forms, decimating the rival race leaving nothing but ruins in their wake. After their rivals were defeated, the remaining Draconigena regrouped and chose to move to the top of tallest mountain as it would be difficult for any other race they had encountered to reach them. In modern times, they have opened back up to contact with the outside world, encouraging younglings to go out into the world and explore. Powers and Abilities Draconigena are capable of transforming between a humanoid form and a dragon form. * Due to the amount of power and energy exerted in their true form, most chose to stay in their humanoid form. Humanoid form abilities Draconigena are naturally stronger than humans. A high potential and affinity for magic. A partially prehensile tail. Those who retain their wings are often capable of flight Dragon form Elemental breath * Fire and ice are most common though some other common variants are wind, water, and toxic mist. ** Some rarer types are a toxic flame, lightning, and magic (appearing as a sort of beam) Their strength increases drastically Flight In their dragon forms, their affinity for magic drastically increases. Salamander sub-type The Salamander sub-type retains all the abilities of the normal Draconigena with some additional ones. The Salamander sub-type can ignite their tail at will, though when in the heat of battle it is involuntary They also boast an immunity to normal fire Etymology Draconigena is a Latin word meaning someone or something born of dragons. Trivia * They view hybrids the same as purebreeds, believing that their Draconigena blood outweighs that of their other parent's race. * While their true forms are that of dragons, they are a distinct species separate from the feral dragons sometimes encountered in the world